Officer Jenny of Eterna City
In A Secret Sphere of Influence! an Officer Jenny from Eterna City was summoned to the Eterna Historical Museum. The Officer Jenny from Viridian City was also there too. History Ash and his pals finally arrive in Eterna City. But on their way to the Pokémon Gym, they hear the alarm going off at the Eterna Historical Museum, and the Eterna City Officer Jenny and her Stunky are summoned to investigate. The Adamant Orb has been stolen, and it shouldn't take a guess or two to figure out who's to blame—Jessie, James and Meowth(disguised as a Sunflora) of Team Rocket are the wrongdoers behind the theft. Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn and Jenny arrive to confront the robbers, but Jessie calls out Seviper and has Seviper use Haze. The crooks disappear, but the exits lock off. More Police officers rush to the scene of the crime. Gardenia arrives at the investigation, and Ash and his friends say hello to her. Lovestruck Brock is immediately taking notice, but Croagunk jabs him. Gardenia tells Ash and his friends what the police told her—the crooks used a Grass type to steal the orb. Officer Jenny arrives with her first suspect—Nando. Nando claims he isn't the crook because he came to the museum to study the history of the Sinnoh region. Gardenia believes Nando's story, because she battled him earlier at her Gym. Officer Jenny doesn't believe his story, because she has a picture of a Sunflora stealing the orb. Nando had a Sunflora with him, but it managed to sneak out of its Poké Ball before the police nabbed him. Nando is then brought in for questioning. The Officer Jenny of Viridian City arrives and tells them it's her day off. The Viridian Jenny tells the Eterna Jenny that all Trainers with Sunflora must be investigated, and not just Nando, but the Eterna Jenny doesn't listen to her, and tells her not to get involved. Security Guards and Police Officers surround the museum. There wasn't a way for Team Rocket to get out with police everywhere, so they decide to fight their way out. Gardenia explains that the orb Team Rocket stole was somehow linked with the legendary dragons, Dialga and Palkia. Ash, Brock and Dawn set out to catch the crooks. Ash sends out Aipom, Staravia andTurtwig and Dawn sends out Piplup, Pachirisu, Buizel and Buneary and they send them to search for the crooks. Meanwhile, in the interrogation room, Nando keeps trying to tell Jenny he is innocent, but Jenny continues to refuse to listen to him. Nando's Sunflora, after sneaking out of its Poké Ball, is walking around the museum. Two Security Guards spot Sunflora, and Sunflora Leech Seeds them. Sunflora soon runs into Aipom and Turtwig, and seeds them, too. Sunflora quickly ducks into the vents. Ash and his pals find Aipom and Turtwig seeded, while the Security Guards, after having somehow freed themselves from the Leech Seed, report to Officer Jenny. In the room Team Rocket is hiding in, the Security Guards take a look inside. Team Rocket hides on the ceiling so the guards won't spot them. Then, the guards leave. Team Rocket drops from the ceiling. The vent Sunflora is in leads into the room Team Rocket is hiding in. Pikachu and Piplup have caught Sunflora, but Sunflora tells them the Sunflora in the room Team Rocket is in, is really Meowth in disguise. When Team Rocket removes their disguises and replace them with new ones, they realize Sunflora is right! Piplup decides to attack, but Pikachu prevents Piplup from doing so. Pikachu runs back to tell Ash. Team Rocket spots Sunflora and Piplup, and Cacnea attacks them with Pin Missile. Meanwhile, Pikachu is leading Ash and co. to Team Rocket. Team Rocket, still in disguise, walks past them, trying to act nonchalant. Sunflora attacks them with Cut, and their disguises fall off. Gardenia and Ash conclude that Nando's Sunflora isn't criminal, and that Team Rocket are the real criminals. After Team Rocket recites their motto and reveal they were hired to steal the Adamant Orb by another group, Ash and his friends demand they return the orb, but they refuse. Ash's Pikachu, Aipom, Staravia and Turtwig, Dawn's Piplup, Buneary, Buizel and Pachirisu,Brock's Sudowoodo, Nando's Sunflora and Gardenia's Turtwig surround them, but they can't use their attacks, because they could harm the Adamant Orb. The Eterna City Jenny and her Stunky arrive on the scene and Stunky sprays Team Rocket, filling the room with its Stench. The orb falls out of Jessie's hands, and Gardenia's Turtwig quickly responds with a Leaf Storm. The orb lands in Gardenia's hands. Team Rocket makes a run for it while the Pokémon surrounding them are holding their noses, but the cops who were surrounding the museum have them cornered. The stink starts to spread outside the museum, forcing the cops to cover their noses and thus allowing Team Rocket to escape. After that, everyone outside is happy that the Adamant Orb is returned. Ash still wants to know the full legend of the creation trio, and Nando tells the group of the Original One, who helped shape the world by creating Dialga and Palkia before creating three other Pokémon to act as the world's spirit. Ash and Dawn are confused, the legend raising more questions than answers. Viridian Jenny poses another question that remains unanswered; who hired Team Rocket to steal the Adamant Orb. While everyone puts forwards familiar names (Butch, Cassidy and J being likely suspects), no-one can be sure who is responsible. For now the mystery will have to remain unanswered... ...meanwhile, high above Eterna City, a helicopter flies away from the city. Inside are members of a different, unfamiliar organization. The pilots remark what a mistake it was to entrust the bungling Team Rocket with stealing the Adamant Orb while their Commander sits in the back, unimpressed. Stealing the Adamant Orb will have to wait for another day. Museum The Eterna Historical Museum (Japanese: ハクタイ歴史博物館 Hakutai Historical Museum) is an anime-exclusive building located in Eterna City inSinnoh. It made its appearance in A Secret Sphere of Influence. Among the many artifacts inside the museum are a scale model of the Space-Time Tower and the Adamant Orb, the latter of which Team Rocket tried to steal while under the direction of Team Galactic. The Adamant Orb is no longer under its possession, as it was stolen by Team Galactic while it was being taken to Celestic Town for research in Losing Its Lustrous! via a police plane. Also inside the museum are the many Sinnoh myths and legends. Pokemon This Stunky is used by the Officer Jenny in Eterna City. She uses its poison attacks to stop criminals and suspects. None of Stunky's moves are known, and its Ability is Stench. Trivia * Viridian Jenny shouting "Objection!" outside of the screen, her appearance, the showing of "contradicting" evidence by Eterna Jenny and a witness account from Gardenia are all possible references to the Ace Attorney game series. * Viridian Jenny shouting "Objection!" outside of the screen, her appearance, the showing of "contradicting" evidence by Eterna Jenny and a witness account from Gardenia are all possible references to the Ace Attorney game series. * After Stunky caused a foul odor, Meowth covered his nose even though before he said he wasn't affected because he doesn't have a nose. Screenshots 099-2.jpg 097-0.jpg 096-2.jpg 091-3.jpg 088-2.jpg 087-2.jpg 086-2.jpg 085-1.jpg 083-0.jpg 079-1.jpg 073-1457115498.jpg 072-3.jpg 071-2.jpg 067-1.jpg 065-2.jpg 064-3.jpg 063-0.jpg 056-1.jpg 054-3.jpg 031-2.jpg 030-1.jpg 007-3.jpg 395.jpg 394oj.jpg 393.jpg 392-1.jpg 394-1.jpg 360-1.jpg 321-1.jpg 363-1.jpg 314-0.jpg 344.jpg 162-2.jpg 105-1.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Police Force Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Humans Category:Twins Category:Siblings Category:Sinnoh Region